Her only wish
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Jane is asking Maura what she wants for Christmas, but she doesn't get an answer. There is however one thing Maura does want, but she doubts she can get that from Jane.


**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, and I don't make any money from it :o)**_  
_**

**_Warning: _**Sex, read at own risk.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Her only wish _**

"Come on Maura; tell me what you want for Christmas?" Jane nagged, looking at her friend. She needed some clues as for what she was going to get her for Christmas this year.

"You asked me this already, Jane, but I don't really want anything," said Maura, rolling her eyes over the dead body at her table.

"There has to be something," Jane insisted.

Maura shook her head, saying, "No, even if it should happen to be Christmas, there isn't necessary to have a wish, I am perfectly content as it is."

"You know sometimes you can be so difficult Maura, and really I have to go," said Jane with a sigh, heading out of "Maura's office." As soon as she was gone Maura sighed heavily as she said, "I have one wish, but you can't help me, I want someone to hold me, someone to love that is always there. I'm tired of being alone."

As a tear ran down her cheek, landing on the corpse, she said, "You are being stupid Maura, most of the population all over the world are alone during Christmas, and they are most likely fine."

She sewed the man together and made sure to lock him away properly, before she cleaned up the table and left the autopsy hall.

* * *

"Can the radio play other things than Christmas songs," Rizzoli complained to Frost as they were driving back from the crime scene later that day. There was just another final thing she had to check. It was the third station she had switched to.

Now the song was all I want for Christmas. Jane let out a huff, like there ever would be a prince charming showing of even if she wished for it. How very stupid.

"It is after all Christmas," said Frost, he really didn't mind it.

"I know I know, tomorrow I'm having the usual family dinner," said Jane, still struggling on what to give Maura. Looking at Frost she asked, "Any suggestions on what I can give Maura?"

"How about a handsome man wrapped up in a red ribbon?" he teased her.

"How about you just shut up, you are now help at all," Jane snapped at him. God sometimes he could be an immature. Besides she didn't want Maura to end up in another failed relationship where she had to pick up the pieces, it just wasn't right. She hated it, she truly did. It had been hard enough that her biological mother didn't want her, but to have another man on top of that, there was really no way. She loved Maura too much to see her hurt like that.

Jane swallowed hard, had she just thought that, she loved Maura. Well of course she loved her, but she had always thought that she did so more a friend than anything else. Now she suddenly two days before Christmas realized it was more. Frost's words escaped her; she wasn't listening to anything but her racing thoughts.

Oh lord how could she have been so blind as to not see what was there right in front of her.

She loved Maura, she really did, and she knew she most likely had done so for quite some time. Right then she knew there was only one thing she wanted to give her and she would do so that on Christmas morning.

* * *

Maura was disappointed to say the least, but also hurt, this was the first year Jane hadn't given her a Christmas present and this was the year she really needed one. She needed to know she meant something for her, to have some sort of affection, to know that she cared for her like she did for Jane. A tear was running down her cheek as she got home that very night after the family dinner.

Didn't she mean anything at all to her? After all they had been though over the years, after she had used so long to find her the perfect gift. More tears followed as she took of her shoes and walked towards her bedroom. It had to be a mistake, it really had to. Maybe she wanted to surprise her in the morning, for them to have a private thing before going to her family where she would open presents. But if that was the case, why not tell her that.

"I thought I meant more to you," she whispered, the pain was showing so clearly the way she said it, even if it was just to herself. Right now she wanted nothing more than to have her there, to hold her, even how stupid it may sound. Even if she would yell at her first, she wanted her there, she didn't want to be alone tonight, or wake up the next morning alone, knowing she wouldn't see her for about two days as they had taken time off.

"I need you," she whispered, knowing she needed Jane more than she ever had needed anyone before. More tears would follow as she curled up on the bed, slowly falling asleep wondering why Jane had hurt her so.

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was starting to regret her decision to surprise Maura on Christmas morning; all in all it was really stupid, showing up there in a Santa hat, black sexy lingerie and a red ribbon around her. What was she hoping to accomplish. Oh well if nothing else they would have a story to laugh of later on, she had nothing to lose.

Using her spare key she quietly opened the door to Maura's apartment. It was by now decorated for Christmas, she even had a little decorated tree, Jane put the present Maura had given her the day before under it. Slowly she walked towards Maura's bedroom, quietly opening the door, finding her in bed asleep all clothes on.

Jane frowned, that wasn't like her Maura at all. Wondering what had happened, she sat down and stroked her gently on the cheek, whispering, "Maura, time to wake up."

"Jane is that you, what are you doing here?" asked Maura, her eyes still closed. She was feeling so very tired.

"It is me, I come to give you your Christmas present, but to get it you have to open your eyes," said Jane, still caressing her cheek.

"I…. I thought you had forgotten," Maura said, and opened up her eyes, gasping when she saw Jane saying, "What is this?"

"I could never forget about you, Maura. I love you deeply and if you'll let me I'm yours. You can unwrap me if you wish," said Jane with a half-smile.

"Oh Jane," Maura said as tears of happiness started to roll down her cheek. She pulled Jane closer and in for a soft kiss, looking into her eyes as she parted her legs, whispering, "Undress me and take me."

Jane removed her dress, silk stockings, bra and underwear, letting her hand feel between her legs, she was most definitely wet. Jane bent down a bit insecure to kiss her, Maura increased her security by returning and continue it. She really wanted this. Feeling Jane's hot breath against her own made her wetter than she already was. It wasn't like Maura to be in a hurry when it came to things like making love, as she needed her order, also there. Not to mention she wasn't always easy to please. However feeling the brunette's hand making its way past the last layer of fabric and touch her folds would drive her more insane than she had ever been.

"Easy," Jane whispered, going to kiss her soft lips very gently, knowing of course there at this point would be no way she could be easy at all. She would have though it longer for Maura to come though, she had barely been inside her at all, before Maura started to shake and a yelp left her lips. The brunette had no intentions to let I stop here though, she let her lips go towards her neck, kissing it, making little marks without much objections, other than that cries of encouragements.

Slowly she changed positions so she was straddling Maura instead of being between her legs, moving back and forth on top of her, so even with the little piece of fabric separating them, Maura could feel how wet she was.

Maura's hands reached to cup on her breasts, going to Jane's back to remove both the ribbon and her bra, letting it drop to the floor within seconds. Her hands going back to caressing Jane's breast as she rose up for a second, then she came crashing down, only to let her lips lock around Maura's taunted nipple. Sucking on it, the other woman pushed her head further down making her almost swallow at the thing. Hand slide down Jane's moving body, managing to somehow penetrating her from behind, making Jane gasp in surprise and let go of her breast. Moving faster, she bent down to kiss Maura roughly, feeling her ragged breath within her mouth. Letting her go for an instant, only to get some air. Faster and faster she wen, feeling pleasure of having Maura inside her. Maura seemed to tense before she started to shake, her hand grasping hard around Jane's breast, then loosen. Feeling how Jane was contracting around her finger, before she slowly pulled it out.

Jane was to feel down on her gently, whispering, "So, Dr. Isles, how do you like your Christmas present?"

"Oh Jane, I love it, it's the best thing you could ever give me, and I would advise you to cancel all your plans today," said Maura, reaching for her phone on the nightstand to text her mother to say she would not attending dinner tonight after all, with some poor excuse Jane had no doubt.

"Good, and I will, maybe you can examine me later," Jane teased her playfully, before giving her the softest kiss Maura had ever gotten.

Smiling, very much content at the moment as Jane backed away she knew for sure this was the best Christmas she had ever had, because she had gotten exactly what she wished for someone to hold her and someone to love. And that was her darling Jane.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o) Merry Christmas :o)


End file.
